Return To Gakuen Alice (The Imai Siblings)
by BleachStar
Summary: After Mikan regains her memory and meets everyone again she now has to embark on a mission to find Hotaru and Subaru- the Imai siblings who are lost in the Time-Warp. But it's not as easy as she thought, the evil Organisation called 'Alice Hunters' have locked their eyes on Mikan. Putting her life in danger, she vows to find Hotaru and reunite again no matter what the costs.
1. Chapter 1

*** This is after Mikan regained her memories and had reunited with all of her friends from the academy. ***

*** Mikan is now currently trying to hone her Alice skills so that she can once again use her Alice to find her Best Friend Imai Hotaru and her (Hotaru's) brother, Imai Subaru who are currently stuck in the Time Warp. She is also spending time with all her near and dear friends, to make up for the two years she had missed in the Academy. ***

*** Gakuen Alice and any character from the Anime/Manga do not belong to me but to Tachibana Kiguchi ***

Dear Grandpa,

It's my second day here in Alice Academy; so much has changed here, but returning to the Academy with all my Nakama has left me feeling so nostalgic. And the memories are all coming back to me in flashes, especially the memories (although vague) I shared with my best friend, Hotaru. And I can't help but shed happy tears from time to time.

Uncle (aka HSP) and Shiki (aka MSP) recommended that I should stay in the Academy for a while before going on missions to save Hotaru. As it is, I really need to brush on my Alice. So, for the time being Natsume and Ruka-pyon are going for missions to the future with Nodachi senpai and Matsudaira Hayate (who, for some reason, is in love with Hotaru and calls her 'Cool Blue Sky'. Although, sometimes, is hard sometimes knowing that I'm here doing nothing while Natsume, Ruka-pyon and the others are working hard to find Hotaru). But I know I should patiently wait and work hard so that when I perfect my Alice, I can go for the missions with them too and not be a burden!

I pray for your good health everyday and please do pray for our journey that we may be able to find Hotaru soon.

Love,

Mikan

**Mikan's POV**

Tired. She felt so tired, like as if her body was drained of all its energy. She had forgotten what she had done to feel so exhausted. Hmm… what was it that she did?

"Mikan!"

There's a voice calling her…

"Mikan!"

Whose is it?

"Hey, Mikan! Mikan! Wake up!"

"Hmmm… Who is it?" She slowly opens her eyes to see who it was that had woken her up from her slumber… "Ruka?"

"Finally, you're awake! We were getting worried. We're back." Said the boy with blonde hair and who looked like a prince.

She was still dazed from sleep and couldn't process where she was much less process who was calling her, and what was being said. Firstly, she was on a bed. And was exhausted because of her training –to control and polish her Alice- with Shiki, Nodachi Senpai and her Uncle the HSP. Now she remembered.

But who was calling her? Their sitting on the edge of the bed… who is it? It looks like… Ruka? Wait, Ruka!

And after finally processing the fact that her friend who had recently left was back, her sleepiness was replaced with relief and joy in seeing him. She couldn't help but hug him in a tight embrace and say, "Oh, Ruka! I've missed you! I was worried! You were supposed to come yesterday!" she could feel tears of relief starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

When suddenly she was yanked away from a now blushing Ruka and was instead being glared at by the crimson eyes of the one she loves. She didn't know why he was staring at her like that, but she was too elated to care, she was so glad to see him and to know that he was back.

"Natsume!" she shouted with immense joy and tackled him with a hug sending them both on the floor. She couldn't hold in her tears anymore and started to cry.

They both got up into a sitting position, her sitting in-between his legs that were spread out and she was hugging him in a tight embrace while she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried you weren't back when you said you would be! I thought you also got caught within the time-space warp!" *sob* "I thought you disappeared too, like Hotaru." *sob*

"Sakura… we're sorry. We were having trouble coming back here so we just decided to spend another day in the future realm. We're sorry we didn't inform you and made you worry like that." said Ruka now sitting beside them, he then patting her head in an attempt to calm her down.

*sniff* "It's ok… I was just really worried." *sniff* she said giving Ruka a reassuring smile. And she was returned with a short smile that went as quickly as it came and his expression being replaced with that of confusion and he said "Hey Natsume, why aren't you saying… Ahhh! Mikan! You're choking him!"

"What?" she asked looking up to Natsume's face seeing him turning blue and his arms flailing around in a panic attempt to grasp for air. "Oh no! Natsume! I'm sorry!" she apologized while letting go of him. He starts coughing trying to grasp for air. "I'll go get you some water! I'll be back!" Ruka shouted while running out the door towards the corridor.

The coughing had stopped but he wasn't moving so she called his name, "Natsume…" and the moment she said his name he looked up with an evil look in his eyes and lit a fireball in an attempt to burn her hair. She stated running around the room with him in pursuit and her screaming out, "Natsume! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it on purpose! Please don't burn me!" he was still chasing her with a fireball in his hands but she didn't want him to hate her so she tried to explain it to him, "I'm sorry! It's just that I missed you so much! And I felt so lonely! Just moments after we were reunited you were gone again! I couldn't contain my happiness when I saw that you were here with me again, that was why I hugged you so tight! Please forgive me!"

She turned around to see if Natsume was still in pursuit but he had stopped chasing her and was now standing in one spot, planted there with. The fire in his hand now extinguished and he was just looking at me, a pained, almost lonely expression on his face. Oh no, did I anger him even more? What should I do?

"I…" he said looking at the floor, "I missed you too, all those years without you was painful and lonely. I thought I'd never be able to see you. I thought you'd never come back to us. I thought you'd never come home." Now he was looking at her with such a sad expression. Without knowing it, her body involuntarily moved by itself and she found herself in front of him with both her arms on his cheeks, looking into his fiery red eyes. She knew it was a little late in saying this, but it felt like a better time than any so she said the words anyway, "Natsume, I'm back, I'm home." and with that he let go of his sadness of waiting and she let go of hers, because finally, in the end they were together, they were home.

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"This may be random, but what do you want as a welcome home present?"

*silence* and then finally,

"ss..me.."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"KYAAAAA!? Natsume what are you asking me!? It's like the Christmas incident all over again!" exclaimed Mikan who was trying to runaway to no avail since Natsume was holding onto her.

Then Natsume very gladly said, "So if it's like the Christmas incident, then you have to kiss me many times and you have to tell me you love me. Now kiss me."

"Natsume you're such a bully!" said a blushing Mikan.

"Quick, before Ruka comes back. Come on, at least one. You promised me a gift didn't you?" said a rather impatient Natsume. "Don't make me beg."

Slowly and reluctantly she leaned in, and so did he, their eyes closed and their faces inching in closer and closer, his hands now gently placed on the sides of her face. They leaned in closer, until there was no more space between their lips. The kiss lingered on for a second, two seconds, three seconds… when they pulled away, they just staring into each other's eyes. But to Natsume's surprise, Mikan said, "A..An..Another one..". He was taken aback and when he didn't respond quick enough she said "Pease? Don't make me beg".

Smiling, He took her arms and placed them around his neck and he put his around her small and perfect waist and without much ado; he leant in and pressed his lips against her soft lips. This time he let the kiss linger on for a bit longer, cherishing the way she smells, the feel of her lips, the way they just fit each other perfectly. And when they broke apart from the kiss he said "I love you Mikan." To which she replied, "I love you too Natsume. So much." Then he gave her a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

They just sat there- his legs wrapped around her, her head on his chest and his chin resting on her head letting him breathe in her strawberry scented hair. This was the peace he yearned for but could never have, until he met her.

They stayed like that un-moving, not wanting this moment to end but it had to when Ruka runs in, slamming the door open with a bottle of water in his hand and snapping the both of them out of their happy bubble.

He's panting, gasping for breath, he speaks with a trembling voice, "I got you some water, sorry…" *pant* "it… took… me… a while.." *pant* "I was… stopped by… Sumire..." he was paying so much attention to regaining his breath that he didn't realize the atmosphere in the room until he looked up. And he then sees the two of them cuddled together near the bed and he feels his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Ah..I..I'm sor…I'm sorry Mikan and Natsume…I didn't realize that you…um…Here's your bottle Natsume…" he holds the bottle out with his hand too embarrassed to take another step in front. Natsume and a blushing Mikan let go of each other and get up to and walk towards Ruka. Natsume takes the bottle, twists off the cap, takes a long sip from it, twists the cap back on and using the end of the bottle hits Ruka lightly on the head and says, "That's for interrupting us. And thanks for the water," and then he takes Mikan's hand with his free hand and starts walking towards the door with her. When he's at the door he turns around to Ruka and says, "Let's go, we need to report to the HSP and MSP about the mission. So wipe off that look of embarrassed off of your face, and get used to seeing stuff like that from now onwards." And he leaves with Mikan behind him complaining about what he just said.

**Ruka's POV**

Ruka rolls his eyes and breathes out a heavy sigh, seeing them together did make him a little jealous and sad but Mikan was Natsume's light and happiness, and now that she was back Natsume looked so much livelier and happier. He smiled to himself, and decided not to let such petty jealousy rain on his parade. He was happy for the both of them and would be supporting the both of them with all his might. With that thought, he ran out the door to follow them to the HSP's office.

***at the HSP's office; still Ruka's POV***

At the HSP's office

Notes:

Repercussions – Retribution of "Time" – created a small distortion in Time-Space

Can be warped far into the past or future, or trapped within time-space and sent astray. Or lose any means to return to the present. Worst case scenario all the people you were related to will lose their memories of you by part of all of the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hello anyone! , So I left some notes at the end of the last chapter that was my mistake. I forgot to take it out of the document before submitting the story. Gomennasai.**

**For anyone who is following the story, I will have to apologize to you in advance because I'm not active on the internet so I'm only going to update my stories whenever. I do not do this on purpose; I just don't have access to the internet that often. (Code for - 'I have parents who monitor my usage of Internet.') **

**But I do hope you follow the story none the less and I promise to try my best to give you an interesting and amazing story that you can't help but follow and read whenever you get the chance. (This means… cliffhangers!)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gakuen Alice but if all wishes could come true than I'd be a 6 foot Multibillionaire Vampire… So, the point is, I don't own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana Kiguchi does. But this story is subjected to copyright.***

***In the HSP's office (Still Ruka's point of view)***

Ruka, Natsume and Mikan enter the HSP's office and find Shiki, Nodachi, Sakurano, Tono, and Hayate sitting in chairs around the HSP's desk. They chairs were place in a semicircle in front of where the HSP was sitting (i.e. – in the middle of the room)

On seeing them, Nodachi gets up, walks towards the three of them and says, "Oh, Natsume, Ruka; you finally arrived! I was just about to start the discussions with them. And you brought Mikan with you as well, that saves us the trouble to find her. So, I guess I can start now that everyone we need is present here." Having said that, he then turns towards the rest of them and continues on, explaining to everyone about their trip.

"First I would like to apologize for getting us here one day late. There was some interference with the time-space warp. Which brings me to my second point, the time-space; there used to be little disturbances in the past when I time travelled. But, this time, when I travelled with Natsume and Ruka, it felt almost like the time-space wasn't 'allowing' us to pass."

Shiki interrupted and asked, "How do you know it was or was not allowing?"

Tono nodded and added, "He's right. And did you try travelling by yourself? Maybe, don't take me wrong Natsume, but maybe it was because of what the Imai siblings did by swapping the dead and alive Natsume's. And maybe the time-space felt that and reacted to Natsume being there. So you guys felt the repercussions of the time-space."

It was a hard blow to everyone, but Tono was right. It could've been because Natsume wasn't supposed to be alive. But the problem was Ruka, Natsume and Nodachi had already thought of it before Tono-senpai did. And Nodachi did try to time travel by himself. Ruka decided to chime in and tell them about it before Natsume got blamed unnecessarily. He said, "But that's the problem, we had thought of that possibility and Nodachi did try to time travel himself. But, he couldn't it wasn't because of Natsume!"

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I was just stating all the possibilities." Apologized Tono. Natsume didn't reply but he looked less tense so Tono got the message that he was forgiven.

Nodachi turned towards Shiki who was standing on the HSP's side and continued on, "To answer your question Shiki, me being a time traveler does give me an attachment, of sorts, to the time-space. I just know how it works, I guess, and the feeling I got when we were being restricted from time travelling felt very… forced… almost as if the time-space was restricting us against its own will. Almost like someone was controlling the time-space itself." A collective gasp filled the room before he continued, "And my suspicions were proven right when we finally managed to travel through the time-space and on our way back to the present I saw a small glimpse of the 'Alice-Hunters'. There were 6 of them. I'm positive one of them had the 'Alice of Manipulation' and he must've been manipulating my Alice, that's why I couldn't gain access to the time-space. And they may even have a TimeSlip Alice user among themselves, who was helping the Alice Manipulator. They were surrounding a table piled with blue prints of the Academy. It is highly likely that they are going to try to infiltrate the Academy, not yet, but soon. So please warn the students and the staff in advance and be extra cautious."

This news didn't help the mood in the room and Ruka knew that the next thing Nodachi says will not help in livening up the mood either. He and Natsume look towards each other and in silent agreement they both turned towards Nodachi, Natsume nodding at him and then Nodachi carefully says, "And Mikan we called you here to tell you that you know that you're going to be the first one who the Alice Hunter's would target. So we thought it would be best to let Mikan stay in the Academy while Natsume, Ruka, Hayate and Sakurano take turns in find-" he was cut short by Mikan.

"No! Natsume!? Ruka!? Why? Hotaru is my Best Friend! I don't care who's after me! I've been practicing so that I could use my Alice skillfully enough to not be a burden to the rest of you! Please! Shiki! Uncle! Please say something about this! I know I'm not as strong as Natsume of Hayate but I've been practicing so that I'm not an extra baggage to them. Please."

"Mikan," said Shiki, "We know how hard you've been working on your Alice and I admit you are doing exceptionally well but there is truth in what Nodachi is saying."

"Shiki's right. I think we should sit down and make a decision. Hayate, Natsume, Ruka and Mikan, you can leave now. I will tell you our final decision later." Said the HSP getting up from his char and walking over to Mikan, who was now clutching her fist loosely to her heart with hurt written all over her face. Placing his hand on her head then says, "I want you to know that whatever decision we make is only for your well being." He rubs her head a little more in hopes to make her feel a little better but to everyone's surprise, Mikan pushes his hand away and with tears streaming down her face, runs out the room.

Ruka's first instinct, like Natsume, was to go chase her and he was sure they would've if they weren't stopped by Tono, "Don't. Let her be. She needs time on her own. We just sprang that on her. She was really excited about finding Hotaru and now we just crushed her hopes. Just give her time and her space and when she feels like she will come by herself. I think right now the best thing to do is make a decision about her involvement, keeping in mind her safety."

Ruka was getting a little pissed off with them making decisions for her and snapped back, "Why are you making such a decision for her? Didn't you just say she trained herself for this? Then she should be fine! And she has us! Even if she had been targeted by the 'Alice Hunters', she's not so weak to get caught like that! Have more faith in her!"

Natsume then stepped up and said, "Ruka is right. She is capable of taking care of herself, with the Alice's that she possesses. But we won't need her to use it because I vowed on my life that I would protect her no matter what and I'm not breaking that vow any time soon."

Hayate scratched his head and with a sigh said, "Man, this is escalating into something big. I don't get why Mikan-chan can't just help with finding Cool Blue Sky."

"That's because, she's in more danger than you know. And right now, it is almost impossible to even send her outside the Academy buildings." Said the HSP, now on his feet, was walking towards the window overlooking the Academy, the High School Section to the right and the forest to the left. When he stationed himself in front of the window, he stared at the scenery for two heart beats and continued on. "Right now I cannot tell you the depth of the situation, and I have only informed Jino who is the current ESP and Shiki. Right now we are waiting for confirmation of this news to be able to inform you'll, because I do not want to stir up any problems or troubles among you all. Unfortunately, it is highly doubtful this news is NOT true." He took in a sharp breath and then continued on, "Mikan is going to face more turmoil's because of her decision to stay as a 'Quasi-Alice' here in the Academy. And Natsume and Ruka," he turns looks at them and continues on, "You may have vowed to protect her and so have I and this is my way of protecting her and you too. I think keeping her from doing this mission is the safest and the best option for everyone."

They couldn't argue with him, he did make sense. Ruka was still against it, he didn't want to hurt Sakura by keeping her from something as important as this. "But Sakura ne-" he was stopped by Natsume, "Ruka, stop. Their right. Right now all we want is for her to be safe. I lost her once; I'm not going to lose her again." He then looked at the HSP and said, "Keep us posted about this and do not leave out any details. We need to know exactly what it is we're dealing with here."

Sakurano too got up from his seat, looked at the HSP and said, "Her existence as an Alice has put her life in danger and now all we can do is give her our strengths and do what's best to protect her. But we should still continue with the mission to find the Imai siblings, we can wait for some time before starting with the mission, since Nodachi is the only person in the Academy with the Timeslip Alice. And this time Hayate and I can go to the Past."

Shiki and the HSP traded glance and they both nodded after having a silent conversation and then Shiki spoke, "Actually, Nodachi might not be the only one with Timeslip Alice on the Academy." He looked at Nodachi and asked, "Nodachi, you wouldn't necessarily need an Alice Manipulator to mess with time travelling right?"

"No, not necessarily. The Alice manipulator wasn't needed, especially with two people with the same Alice abilities. We could've disturbed the use of the other Alice user ourselves. And with the Alice of TimeSlip, the need for an Alice Manipulator wasn't needed at all. But I guess they just wanted to make sure they blocked my Alice completely. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking, we could take Tono's 'Increasing Alice' and we could increase the power of your Alice and you could time travel back to the time when you weren't allowed access to the Time-Space and from there try tracking the 'Alice Hunters'. If you manage that then you and Sakurano can teleport to where the other TimeSlip Alice user is and you can kidnap him." Shiki waited for the sentence to sink in and after seeing the look of surprise on their face, looked at Nodachi and asked him, "Well? Could you?"

"I..I don't know.."

Shiki nodded and continued, "It's a pretty good possibility and if you could catch the Alice Manipulator as well, then we'd have a very big advantage against the 'Alice Hunters' and they'd have to retreat. And this way we'd have the upper hand and Mikan would be able to have a bit of freedom."

The last caught Ruka's and Natsume's attention and they glared at Nodachi daring him to reject. He broke out into a sweat and was drying his face with his handkerchief, he turned to look at the HSP for some reassurance but saw that all of them were staring at him with an expecting gaze, their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Looks like Shiki's last sentence was what had pulled the trigger.

He sighed and said, "Ok, I'll try." Which gained him an approving nod from the HSP who said, "I knew you'd pick the right option" he didn't really have an option.

"Well, I guess this meeting's over. I think we better go find Mikan, she must be crying now. I guess I'll go and comfort her young maiden body. Oh ya, HSP and MSP do keep me informed about this, and I think I'll go and keep Tsubasa posted abo-" he was cut short by Natsume, Ruka, the HSP and Shiki who were now beating him up to a pulp.

Hayate screamed, "Tono! Are you ok? Guys stop! You're gonna kill him! Nodachi! Sakurano! Do something! Their gonna kill him!"

Sakurano sighed and said, "Well, that's what he gets for telling them that he was going to pull a move on Mikan." *sigh* "He never learns. Let's go before we get dragged into this."

They walk to the door and Hayate opens it to walk out but stops dead in his tracks. Nodachi and Sakurano peek out the door and freeze in their tracks. Ruka noticing asks, "Guys what's wrong?" The rest of them stopped beating up Tono, looked towards the direction of the door and just stared at the person standing outside, everyone unmoving. It was Mikan.

***Ok, so I know it's not that great (that would be due to my absolute lack of imagination and literary skills) and I didn't really read through it after finishing it- Yes, I'm so lazy- so please do forgive me for any grammatical of literary mistakes…but please bare with me and if you want to give in any ideas or suggestions please REVIEW! **

**Also I have this new character in mind, a dude who Mikan meets a little later on, so I need help with naming him… haven't decided on any description as of yet, but I wanted it to be a kind of name that's easy, cool yet elegant. (is that weird?)**

**(Also, please do not jump to any conclusions that he might be a part of the Mikan-Natsume-Ruka love triangle… cuz that would totally ruin it being a surprise . ) **

**(Ok maybe it was pretty obvious :P ) ***


End file.
